Wait
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: From Bulma's point of view, you'll find out all she felt about something that changed her life.


**Wait

* * *

**

She knew she would wait for him until the end. She knew with every bone in her body that she would never let him go, never. She knew with her heart. How could she? She knew he was the one. There are millions of people in the world, but in the end, it is only one that matters. The one that makes her angry, the one that makes her smile, the one that makes her feel the ultimate happiness and the one that makes her feel complete. He was that one and he always would be. There is not really any way to describe how she just knew... but she did and she did not care what anyone else thought.

The night sky was painted with an orangey glow from the city lights, she could hear the barks and howls of the lonely dogs in the distance, their sounds echoing through the night. She was as lonely as those empty howls, but at the same time she knew he was there. Why did he have to do what he did? Then again, she already knew why. He had never said he loved her, but she saw it in his eyes and she saw it in his actions. When he made love to her and now in his recent action. The action that ended everything that they knew and held dear, the action that changed everything. The action that left her alone and empty.

She was not completely alone though, she still had her son. But she always felt alone when he was not around and this time he was gone for good. A single tear trailed down her smooth cheek and she wiped it away gently with her fingertips. She looked up at the sky, wondering if he was there, wondering if he knew how broken she felt. The only things that looked back down at her were the glittering stars. They were taunting her with their brightness and happiness - their everlasting beauty. The change had happened so suddenly and when it had happened, she had felt it. It felt like a fiery hot dagger piercing right through her heart and in that moment she knew nothing would ever be the same again and that she would not see him again.

The pain had been unbearable and when what she knew had been confirmed, she broke down. At first, she could not deal with it, she had collapsed, consumed by the hurt and tears. How could he leave her like that? He knew what it would do to her and he had gone and done it anyway. How could he have done what he did? How could he leave her knowing he would never come back? She knew she was being selfish, she knew he had his reasons. Reasons that were greater than her and their son. Actually dealing with what had happened was another story though. How does one deal with the loss of their soulmate? When you know there will never be another. When you know you will never feel that love that is cherished so much and that everyone searches for throughout their lifetime.

She had been lucky, very lucky to have experienced it. Not many people experience that kind of love, but she had. People say it is harder to get over something you know than something you never had to begin with. This was so true. If she had not experienced this with him, she would never have known what she was missing, it would not have effected her so much now that he is gone. How could she come to terms with the emptiness in her heart? She knew he would always be hers and she his, but he was not here anymore.

Her thoughts drifted to her son. So brave and so strong... just like his father. Her son was so brave, he did not show any sadness and she knew he was doing it for her. He was trying to stay strong for her, but she heard him cry at night. She was so very proud of him and she knew his father would be too. She knew he was hurting badly though. She wanted to hug her son for all she was worth and tell him everything would be alright, but how could she know? Everything was not alright and she did not know how things would turn out now that they did not have Vegeta.

He had sacrificed his own life in an attempt to save them... his family. He had left them behind to save them. For that, Bulma would wait for him until the end.


End file.
